My Sweet Chibi
by xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx
Summary: What happens when Blair accidentally turns Maka into a Chibi? Kid x Maka!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my symmetrical beauties! I got so many great reviews on my last Kid x Maka fanfiction I decided to make another! I hope you like it!**

**My Sweet Chibi.**

**Ch 1: Chibi Time!**

**Kids POV:**

How did this happened?

~~~~~~~~Earlier that day~~~~~~~

"Maka what do you want to do today?" I asked. She was curled up resting her head on my chest, my arm around her shoulder.

"I just want to stay like this all day." Maka sighed, snuggling deeper into my chest.

I chuckled. Maka is so cute. "If that's what you want I'm happy to obli-"

"Maka, I can't find my towel!" A very loud and very naked Blair walked into the room. "Oh hello Kiddo."

Blood spurted from my nose as I averted my eyes.

"That's it Blair! I'm gonna kill you!" Maka jumps up from the couch and made a grab for the magical cat woman. "It's bad enough when you walk around with no clothes on when it's just you me and Soul, but you knew I was having Kid over today! You're gonna pay!"

"Pum-pum-pum-pumpkin!" Blair shouted pointing a finger at Maka. A cloud of smoke fills the room and when it clears Maka is gone. I scanned the room only to have my attention brought to the small Chibi version of Maka sniffling.

"B-Blair! W-What the h-hell did you d-do to me?!" Maka asked in between angry sobs.

"Uh oh!" Blair quickly ran into another room and left me alone with a five year old sized Maka.

"There there." A coo to Maka. She's sitting in my lap sobbing and giving the occasional hiccup.

"Stupid Blair. H-How am I support to go t-to school, or fight with Soul, o-or" she looks up at me with tears in her eyes. Damn she looks so cute, I feel like a pervert getting turned on by little Maka.

"It's okay Maka. I'm sure the spell is only temporary, besides even if its not Blair should be able to turn you ba-" I try to soothe her but the apartment door bursts open and Spirit comes flying in.

"MAKA! It's true! Blair called and told me what happened, but I never thought it could be true! MY LITTLE MAKA!" He comes running over to her and picks her up in his arms. "It'll be just like before! We'll play at the park, and I'll hold you on my shoulders, just like when you were a little girl!"

"If you think I'll go back to being the naïve little girl who could actually stand you" Maka glares down at Spirit. "You're dead wrong."

Spirit retreats into the corner crying like a baby. "MAKA! How can you be so cruel to your papa?!"

"Spirit, you came!" Blair walks of the room, clothed thank god, and goes over to Spirit. "I don't know what to do! That spell usually doesn't work on people, I don't know if Maka will be able to get back to normal!"

"Wh-What! Blair you have to fix this!" Maka started to sob again. "I can't stay like this! I can't even pick up my favorite encyclopedia to give you a Maka chop!"

"NO! MY LITTLE MAKA IS CRYING!" Spirit runs over to her, scooping her into a hug. "DON'T WORRY MAKA, YOUR PAPA WILL FIND A WAY TO GET YOU BACK TO NORMAL!"

"Let go of me!" She managed to squirm her way out of Spirits arms. "Kid!" She ran over to me and on instinct I picked her up into my arms. "K-Kid! What am I going to do?! Like this I can't even kiss you right!"

"T-That's what you're worried about!?" I can't help blushing at the declaration.

"Well yeah, I mean, we can't really do anything while I'm like this." She gives a little pout and looks down. "If we do anything kinky it'd be like you were a pedophile."

"KINKY!" Spirit and I scream in unison.

"I would never do anything like that to your daughter, even in her normal state!" I try to explain the Spirit, whose glares were like daggers. "R-Right Maka!?"

"That's not how you saw it last night." She gives and innocent smile, and I can feel Spirit looming over me like a evil demon.

How did this happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow so many reviews and favorites already! Thank you all so much!**

**My Sweet Chibi**

**Ch 2: My New Body**

**Makas POV:**

Stupid, damn Blair! How could she be so dumb as to turn me into... into... THIS! A three door tall, big headed, tiny bodied, freak!

"And why can't I stop crying!" I scream at Kid. I know it's not his fault but I'm just so angry!

"Basically your body has reverted back to when you were a five year old. Your hormones have changed, making you act differently." Kid says calmly. "Don't worry Maka, we'll get you back to normal."

"Kid..." I can't help it, I cry.

"Shh, it's okay." He wraps me in his arms. I never realized how warm Kid is, like hot cocoa in winter, feels nice. "I promise I'll get you back to the way you were."

"Kid you're so awesome!" I smile through my tears up at him. No one else would be this nice to me, when Soul and Black Star found out they laughed. Liz , Patty, and Tsubaki treated me like I'm a toy. Only Kid treats me like I'm still me. "You're the only one who understands."

"Maka, whether you're in this body or any other it doesn't matter." He kisses the top of my head. "You're still my Maka."

"Right! So let's hey to work! We'll get my body back to normal in no time!" I smile then look away evilly. "Then I'll give Kid a proper thank you present, hehehe."

"Maka your very out of character." Kid looked down at her smirking.

"Am not!" I shouts back at him. I knows he's right though, this body was making me act strange. 'Just like a child.'

Kid smiles at me and kisses my head again. I pout slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Well in this body, you don't kiss me like normal. And now... I'm even more flat chested then before." I looks down at my chest patting it lightly.

Kid smiles wider. "Well I can't do anything about your chest but..." He leans down and gives me a peck on the lips. It's soft and only lasts a second but I still get butterflies. "There see, I can still kiss you just like normal."

I nod, smiling. 'Kid, I love you. I've never told you this, but I do. I hope I get my body back soon, so we can kiss each other with even more passion. '

I look down at my body. Tiny hands and feet, thin legs and arms, a small figure with a head that accounted for about a third of my body. Big bright eyes and thin lips, with a mess of hair on my head. It was a strange body to get used to so suddenly, but I'll have to make do.

"Come on, we have to get our research done if we ever want to get you normal." Kid hands me a book and I nod determined to make my thought reality as soon as I can.

"Right!" I start reading but let my mine wonder for just a second as I consider how my life will change in this new body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lets get right into it!**

**My Sweet Chibi**

**Ch 3: Quarrel**

**Kids POV:**

Books lay strewn on the floor (symmetrically of course). Maka and I have been researching body changing spells all day, but so far had come up with little that would help. I can tell Maka is getting worried by how she's scrunching up her face.

"Maka, don't get upset we'll get you to normal." I pat her head but she turns to face me quickly.

"How! We haven't found any way to get my body back! And I can't live life like this!" She starts weeping into my chest. "Everyone treats me like a child! I'm still me! I'm still the same person I've always been!"

I can't stand seeing Maka sad (even when she looks so cute when she's sad) so I hug her tightly.

"I don't know how, but I do know that we will." I look into her eyes, a dazzling green. "We can talk to my father, I'm sure he'll now just what to do."

"O-okay"

"Nope! Can't help you!"

I stare blankly at my father, still holding Maka's hand. I try to stay calm as I feel her hand tighten around mine. "Why not father?"

"Kid, though Makas situation is quite upsetting, I can't help you. It's her body that's been affected, not her soul. Besides, Blair's magic is quite unusual, not like a regular witches, so there's little to go on. I'm sorry Maka, but I have as much knowledge on this subject as you."

"No... No!" Maka releases my hand, running out of the death room.

"Maka wait!" I run after her, but she's still fast enough to get away from me. 'Damn it! We're is she?'

The school is empty today, so there's no one I can ask about seeing her run by. I decide to try using Soul Perception. I'm not as good as Maka, but I do sense the presence of a soul a few doors own, it has to be Maka. The door is slightly ajar and I can hear her talking... And someone else too.

"I can't believe I'm going to be like this, maybe forever!" Maka's sobs were easy to identify.

"Maka..." It was a voice I'd heard before, a mans voice but higher and more feminine then most. "You're just like the little one."

"What do you mean Crona?" Crona, that was the boy who nearly became Kishin, why was Maka talking with him.

"Well... The little one was little, like you are now... But he was strong. He was strong, and he was brave, just like you are Maka." Crona sounds like he's smiling. "And the little one inevitable always becomes bigger, and even stronger then before."

"Crona."

"Besides, you're really good at dealing with stuff, so you should be fine." I decide to stick my head in the door way to see what's going on. I like Crona, he seems like a enough guy, but it was weird that Maka was talking with him about her problem when she was so inclined to tell anyone in the first place.

"Thank you Crona." Maka stood on her tiptoes while Crona was still kneeling down, kissing his forehead.

"What in the name of Shinigami are you doing!" I burst through the door outraged. Maka is my girlfriend, how could she kiss another man?!

"Kid? What are you talking about?!" Maka looks up at me confused.

"I'm talking about you kissing Crona!" I fume.

"I-I-I" Crona stuttered.

"It was just a kiss on the forehead. It doesn't mean anything! Stop beig so jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" I blush despite myself.

"Crona was just being nice to me! We're friends so don't be such a jerk!" Maka walks past me out the door agian.

"I-I'm sorry Kid, I-I didn't mean for any of... I j-just..." Crona grabs his head in between his hands sinking to his knees. "I don't know how to deal with this."

I walk out of the room leaving the thin boy alone in the room. "Maka! Maka were are you!?"

I hear the distant sound of the main doors opening and closing and run in that direction. As soon as I'm outside a get a glimpse of her turning a corner and run to catch up. "Maka wait!"

"No leave me alone!" I grab her hand and whirl her around. Fresh tears run down her face. "I said leave me alone!"

"You can't keep crying about this it won't get you anywhere!" I know I'm being harsh but it needs to be said.

"I know that but..." Maka starts shaking. "In this body, I know I'm not attractive, I'm just afraid... You'll leave me for someone else."

I pull her into my arms and kiss her lips. "I won't leave you Maka, I like you no matter what." I dive back into the kiss. "I'll prove how attractive you are to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up everybody?! Chapter for is in hope you like!**

**My Sweet Chibi **

**Ch 4: Kinky Kid**

**Makas POV:**

His kiss is rough at first, and I guess he's still a bit upset, but it soon settles into a softer one. He licks at my lips asking for entrance and I let him in, his tongue exploring the inside of my mouth. I let out a moan. We've kissed before, lots of times, but that was when I had my normal body and I would fight for dominance. Now I feel submissive and small (which I am) as his weight presses down on me.

"Kid what are you doing?" My head feels hazy as I break the kiss.

"I already told you I'm showing how attractive you are to me." Kid leans in to kiss me again.

"N-No stop! Not while I'm in this body! What if someone sees?"

"I don't care." He moves down from my lips to my neck, licking, sucking, nipping, an kissing all the way down. My moans turned louder, almost into screams of pleasure.

"Kid stop, not here!" I manage to croak out.

"Then where?" His question surprises me, but the sadness in his eyes does so even more.

"Ah... Uh, let's go to... to your house." I stall. 'Kid's never been like this before, what's gotten into him?'

He lifts me up into his arms and Beezlebub appears, and we're at his house in a matter of minutes. He kicks the door open and walks up the stairs to his bed room.

'This is going to fast! This is going to fast!' I scream in my head but I can't get the words out. When I'm with Kid he's always so reserved, even to the point I wish he would act just a little pervy, but this is to much. 'I'm not ready!'

I'm brought back to reality when he throws me on the bed. I shut my eyes, afraid of what's to come, but open them when a weight shifts on the lower part of the bed. He sighs and lays back on the bed, and I let my curiosity over come me as I crawl over to him. His eyes are closed and for a second I think he might have fallen asleep, then he turns slightly and looks at me.

"You always find a way to get under my skin." He sighs wistfully. "It can never be easy."

"You're the same..." I pout. "I'm just... I'm just not ready to have sex."

"Sex!" Kid sits up abruptly, blushing a shade of red that was almost akin to blood. "What in shinigamis name made you think I wanted to have sex!?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you were sucking my neck like some sort of vampire!" I retort defensively.

"T-That was... I wanted to show you that I find you attractive... That's all." He meets my eyes and I find nothing but the truth. "I wouldn't do anything you don't want to do because, I... Really care for you... A lot."

I look down a him and get an evil grin. "Is that your lame way of saying you love me?"

He looks away blushing and nods. "I suppose if we're being honest, it is. "

"I love you too Kid." I drape my arms around his neck and hug him. He relaxes at the touch. "But why are we in the bedroom if we're not going to have... You know."

"You said you wanted to come to my house, and Liz and Patty know not to come into my room so they won't bother us." He stated matter-of-factly. "And there was something I thought could help us."

He goes over to the book shelf and pulls out an especially large book. Grunting slightly at the weight he comes back over and puts it on the bed, turning through pages.

"I saw an article a few months ago about spells that can alter the human body. We may not be able to reverse the effects, but may be able to counteract the effects the first by using a spell that will make you grow. Though we will need to have a witch perform the spell for it to work, do you think Kim will be able to help us?"

Kid stares intensely at the pages his eyes shifting over the words rapidly.

"We might need to pay her off but she'll probably do it. You think this will really work?" I can't hide my hesitation to be subjected to witches spells agian.

"Kim specializes in healing spells. Though your body wasn't injured, she still might be able to get it back to normal."

"Yes! I'm gonna get my body back!" I jump up and down on the bed.

"Maka! Your throwing off the symmetry!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my symmetrical beauties! Sorry it took me so long! Lets get reading!**

**My Sweet Chibi**

**Ch 5: Help from Kim**

**Kids POV:**

I really don't like having to go to Kim for help. Aside from the fact that she charges such steep prices, she still looks at me as like I'm a pervert after I saw her naked. I just pray she doesn't bring it up.

We knock at the door and there's the sound of movement inside.

"What do you wan-" Kim opens the door and stops when she sees us. "Oh hey peeping Kid. Who's the little girl with you, did you and Maka have a baby or something?"

"Kim I am Maka!" Maka shouts up at her. She's blushing and I'm certain she doesn't like talking about things of sexual nature twice in one day. "I need your help."

"I'll say you do, you went and turned yourself into a freakin' five year old!" She bursts into a fit of laughter. "This one of Kids freaky turn ons?"

"No! And I do not have any freaky turn ons!" I feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Whatever pervert. So what exactly do you need me to do? But I gotta warn you it'll cost you." Kim took on a more serious tone.

"We're already aware of that and are willing to pay whatever you ask." I stare at he calmly but my cheeks are still a light pink. "Do you think you can turn Maka back to her right size?"

"It maybe a little difficult, but with the proper items it should be fairly simple." Kim rubs her chin in thought. "Should cost you about 4976 yen. And you'll have to gather the things I don't have."

"Fine." I begrudgingly agree. "We already have the spell that needs to be performed, does this look right?"

I pass her the note and she studies it over. "This isn't a spell, it's a pill. Honestly how dumb can you be. Though it is infused with magic it's not some stupid chant. You have to mix the ingredients together in the proper order and then cast a spell on the pill itself."

"Same thing different order, just tell us what you need." I hate dealing with her.

"You should be able to acquire most of them at any normal store, but" she squints at a line if writing. "There is a critical item needed that can only be acquire at one place."

"Were would that be?" I ask exasperated.

She grins evilly. "The black market."

The black market if Death City, much like the famous black market of the normal human world is known for its patrons of witches, demons, and some of the more illegally employed citizens. I really don't mind going to the black market, I've actually gone a few times before, but I'm worried about bringing Maka, especially in the state she's in.

"Maka, while we're in the black market I want you to stay close to me." I whisper down to her. We're in an especially busy part of town, leaning against the side of a candy shop. Maka, insisting I buy her something, licks a cherry lollipop. She looks up at me with wide green eyes. Damn she looks so cute! I'm such a pervert, what kind of man gets turned on by a five year old?!

"Why? Just because I'm like this doesn't mean I can't defend myself." She puts her hands on her hips and stares at me stubbornly. I let out a sigh.

"Look we already have all the other ingredients, and I would feel much better if you would just go back to Kim's apartment, give them to her and wait for me. But sense you insist on coming with me, I just want you to be careful."

She looks up at me grinning. "Okay Kid, I'll stay close to you." She reaches up and stands on her tiptoes. "Carry me!"

"Wha, no!" I blush and turn away. When I look back she's sniffling with tears in her eyes. "Ah, no, don't cry, I-I'll carry you!"

I pick her up in my arms and holding her so we can look into each others eyes. She snickers and I realize I've been had.

"You're such a sucker Kid. You should watch yourself in a place like the black market." She giggles and kisses the tip of my nose.

I sigh. "Let's just get this over with."

We head into an alley and disappear into the inky blackness.

After we've walked down a large system of corridors we finally arrive at a small door.

"This is the entrance?" Maka looks up at me in disbelief. I don't blame her, the first time I came here with Liz and Patty I couldn't believe it either.

"Yeah, pretty conspicuous right? They have it look like any normal door so that if someone like my father were to come upon it they wouldn't suspect much." I say with a hint of knowing. "There's even a barrier on the entrance that makes it appear as though its any normal home."

"Someone went to such lengths just too keep this place hidden..." Maka stares off in thought. "This place...must be really... COOL!"

"How can you think that! This place is full of murderers and thieves!" I scream at her pointing at the door. "A little girl like you could get killed in there!"

"Chibi Maka Chop!" I pain goes through my head as she brings down a mini encyclopedia on my head. "I'm not a little girl now lets go!"

I open the door with a sigh. There's a small man in a cloak waiting there, as if he suspected our arrival.

"Hello, would you like to buy some goodies?" His voice is high pitched but garbled. His dark cloak reaches the floor, and he wears a hat with a brim that clovers most of his face but his long nose peaks about and a toothy grin.

"Yes we would." I answer in a calm voice. The first time I had come her a similar greeting had occurred.

"What type would you like to purchase." He tilts his head slightly and I catch a glimpse of dark coal eyes. "We have spices, utensils, plants, animals, canned items and much more. What would you like?"

I remember from last time. Spices: explosives. Utensils: weapons magical, human or otherwise. Plants: drugs. Animals: rare animals close to extinction. Canned: items human organs, that's what we need.

"We need a specific canned item, can you provide us with it?" I look down at him. His face is fully exposed now and I can see that he's bald.

"Oh yes! We can give you what ever you need, step right in!" He gestures for us to enter and my grip on Maka tightens. She smiles up at me and that's all the encouragement I need. We step into the the doorway and into the darker world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long! Lets get right to it then!**

**My Sweet Chibi**

**Ch 6: The Black Market**

**Makas POV:**

The black market of Death City, a place whispered between only people in desperate need of illegal items. It had me confuses that we need to come here to collect what was needed to get back my normal body. Thoughts of my body being subjected to medical drugs and having human organs added to me caused me to shake slightly as we follower the darkly dressed man in through the door way. I feel as though I'm passing through a mist of water as we pass through, coming out on the other side. I open my eyes, to see that we are in a darkly lit corridor, lined with small shops with rather large intimidating shopkeepers, completely different from the entrance to a shop I'd seen when we were on the other side of the door.

"They have it that way so that if they ever have people who don't know what this place is come, they'll think it's just a regular shop." Kid whispers above me.

"But why do they only block the doorway? Wouldn't it be smarter to block farther in to?" I ask. It seems like it they when to the trouble of cloaking the door way not go in more.

Kid smirks darkly, his face contorting into a dark mask. "By the time you get inside you'll be dead... Unless you know what this place really is."

I let out I silent 'oh' and grasp his shirt a little tighter. I may still be the same person I've always been but in this form I have to be careful. I look around to see more then a few of the shady customers eyeing me. I can feel Kids arms tighten around me defensively.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking, who is that little girl with you?" The man leading us asks. I hate his voice raspy and higher pitched them most male voices, it's annoying and creepy.

"She's my pet." Kid states bluntly. I look up at his in shock. His eyes meet mine for a milla-second and I understand. We have to keep up a certain image here, or else who knows what will happen.

"Oh yes, a very cute pet indeed!" The man turns back to face us and I nearly gag at the perverted smile he puts on. "Perhaps you would like to trade her in for something of equal value?!"

"No, I'd rather just get what I need before I take my business else were." Kids face registers his anger and disgust for about a second before it goes back to a blank mask.

The man frowns, but quickly grins evilly again, turning back around. "Yes of course, can't say I'd want to trade her either!" He laughs and I cringe. What a sick man.

"Here we are sir, the canned section." He gesture toward the long corridor lined with shelves filled with look like preserved bodies parts. "What do you need. I'll retrieve it for you!"

"I simply need the blood type of this girl." Kid says. "Type A positive."

The man frowns slightly. "Oh, something as simple as that! Why would you even come here, you could easily acquire such a common blood type from any hospital!"

This man wants information, plain and simple, any idiot could see it in the way his eyes gleam with curiosity. I know Kid's to smart to fall for that, which is why I'm so surprise by what he says next.

"The hospital doesn't have black blood now do they?" Kid smirks at the mans surprised face.

"Well... No, no they don't." He says trying to regain his composer.

"We need a vial of 8 grams black blood, as well as 26 grams blood type A positive."

"Yes, of courses!" He walks off down the dark corridor, disappearing into the black.

"He certainly is an annoying one." Kid smiles down at me and kisses my cheek affectionately. "I can't wait to get out of this place"

"Yeah me neither." I blush up at him. I want my body back so badly, to be able to kiss him, to have him hold me in a way were I don't feel like some rag doll. I kiss his lips, marveling at how soft they are, before we're interrupted by the cloaked man.

"A very clingy pet I would say!" He says with a evil glint in his eyes. Ever moment we spend around him I feel mer and more repulsed. He lifts up a small brown paper sack, one that looks like it could have come from any normal shop. Just as Kid's about to take it the man pulls it back. "There is still the matter of payment."

Kid smirks darkly ad pulls out a wad of cash. The man grabs at it and flips through the bills with lust in his eyes.

"Will that be enough?" Kid asks. His body tenses slightly, and when I turn my head I see two large men behind us.

"Well, considering we are in the presence of Lord Deaths son, I think we could get a much better price on your head." He grins madly at us and I'm paralyzed.

'What do we do?!'


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all you're reviews! I love you all!**

**My Sweet Chibi**

**Ch 7: Danger!**

**Kids POV:**

'This isn't good.' The two men behind me are at least twice my size but that's not what I'm worried about. This is such a small place, if I use my soul attacks here the blast could easily hurt Maka or myself.

"So mister Shinigami-san, what do you say we go make a call to your father, or maybe the witch colonies?" The small man asks. I sneer down at him.

"What makes you think I won't just kill myself off so you can't sell me?" I feel Maka tense considerably against my chest.

He shrugs and smiles wickedly at me. "If you do that then we'll simply sell your body parts off. I'm sure that there will be quite high payment for a shinigamis heart. And then we'll still get a free pet."

Dammit, what do I do? I could take them out without much difficulty, but there's Maka to think about. If I put her down then one of the men might grab her, but as long as I have to hold her then my attacks won't have as much of an effect.

"So is Shinigami-san going to cooperate?" This guy really irks me. I don't have any choice, I'll just have to go along with it until I can take this creep out.

"Fine, may I at least know the name of my captor?"

"You can call me Shark." He gives me a large grin showing his sharp teeth, as if to tell me exactly why they call him that. I have to admit he does have the features of a shark, sharp teeth, long triangular nose and small dark eye.

"Let's go Shinigami-san, and... Pet." He leads us down a dark corridor and into a room with red tinted lights. It makes my skin crawl. "So Shinigami-san, which would you prefer, being sold to the witch colony and having them torture you, or have to call daddy to come and save you?"

This room is much larger then the small corridor were the organs were kept. 'Perfect' I smirk to myself. "Neither!"

I drop Maka to the ground and silently apologize as he lets out a soft whimper. Charging at Shark I send a pressurized blast of my soul wavelength. The impact is instant and sends him flying backward. Next are the to thugs behind me.

"Don't just stand there!" Shark, surprisingly still conscious, barks through a mouth full of blood. "Get him!"

The lumbering giants come at me and I see Maka scramble behind a cabinet to avoid being trampled by their elephant sized feet. I move to the side and kick ones feet out from under him, while the other simply fell to the ground trying to grab me but I swiftly dodged him. I grab Maka and make for the exit, trying hard to remember exactly how we get out.

"Kid, we still don't have the black blood!" I curse myself at Makas reminder. We still don't have what we came here for, and I'll be damned if we leave here empty handed.

I stop and look around, trying to get a slim idea if where we are. The walk to the room we just fled from wasn't long but there had been many turns, making it feel like a maze. I can hear footsteps fast approaching and take a sharp left down a hallway identical to its counterpart, (I allow myself to admire the symmetry of it all) before bursting through a small green door. The moment I shut the door I'm assaulted by a heavy layer of sickly smelling smoke. Marihuana.

"Kid what's this smoke?" Maka looks up at me with dazed eyes. Pulling out a handkerchief I cover her mouth and nose. "What are you doing? Hey this clothe smells like you."

"Don't breathe in the smoke Maka. It's not good for you." I pull out another handkerchief and cover my own mouth and nose. It'll keep me from inhaling the smoke but now both my arms are occupied. 'Dammit! I just need to get the black blood and get out of here.'

"Maka, can you sense anyone in this room?"

She closes her eyes and opens then focusing on the past ahead of us. "Yeah there are a few people a little ways away. They don't seem to have noticed us yet, their souls seem to be really disoriented."

No surprise there, their probably the source of this smoke, and judging by how thick it is they must be stoned off their asses. Hmm, maybe...

"Maka, can you walk on your own for a while?"

She looks up at me with curious eyes. "Yeah if course." She jumps down, ever the graceful minx, and looks up at me again. "So what are you planning?"

I can't help smirking. "I think I'll be able to get the information I want out of theses guys, come on."

We walk forward, the smoke obscuring our vision. I stop when I see a silhouette of what appears to be a man on a couch. I raise my arm, bringing Maka to a fault behind me, and cough to get the mans attention.

"What?" His voice is deep and holds only a bit of agitation from being interrupted.

I try to disguise my voice into one that seems more menacing. "Shark wants us to get some blood samples but we seem to have list our way. Can you point us in the direction of the organ holding area?"

He takes a long drag before nodding his head knowingly. "Yeah this damn place is like a laby- a labyrin- a maze!" He stumbles over the word 'labyrinth' then laughs idiotically. It's all I can do not to roll my eyes in distaste. "You just go through that door there-" he says while pointing to a door cloaked in smoke. "Then you take a left, and then just go straight until you get to the big black door, then you're there."

I give him a small bow if thanks before grabbing Makas hand and exiting through the pre-mentioned door. As he said after a quick left and a short walk we're at the large black door leading into the room that holds our prize. Maka clings to me in the dark room and I try -with extreme difficulty- to find the black blood we lighting makes each veil of blood appear as if it hold black blood, and I have to squint to read the tiny labels. "Maka I can't see anything, can you read this?"

I reach my hand back to hand her a veil, but when I'm greeted with silence I turn to pure horror.

"Hello Shinigami-san, did you really think you could get away that easily?" He smile wickedly as the man next to h holds Maka in a choke hold. My heart drops into my stomach and I can't breathe. 'This isn't good.'

**Kids POV:**

'This isn't good.' The two men behind me are at least twice my size but that's not what I'm worried about. This is such a small place, if I use my soul attacks here the blast could easily hurt Maka or myself.

"So mister Shinigami-san, what do you say we go make a call to your father, or maybe the witch colonies?" The small man asks. I sneer down at him.

"What makes you think I won't just kill myself off so you can't sell me?" I feel Maka tense considerably against my chest.

He shrugs and smiles wickedly at me. "If you do that then we'll simply sell your body parts off. I'm sure that there will be quite high payment for a shinigamis heart. And then we'll still get a free pet."

Dammit, what do I do? I could take them out without much difficulty, but there's Maka to think about. If I put her down then one of the men might grab her, but as long as I have to hold her then my attacks won't have as much of an effect.

"So is Shinigami-san going to cooperate?" This guy really irks me. I don't have any choice, I'll just have to go along with it until I can take this creep out.

"Fine, may I at least know the name of my captor?"

"You can call me Shark." He gives me a large grin showing his sharp teeth, as if to tell me exactly why they call him that. I have to admit he does have the features of a shark, sharp teeth, long triangular nose and small dark eye.

"Let's go Shinigami-san, and... Pet." He leads us down a dark corridor and into a room with red tinted lights. It makes my skin crawl. "So Shinigami-san, which would you prefer, being sold to the witch colony and having them torture you, or have to call daddy to come and save you?"

This room is much larger then the small corridor were the organs were kept. 'Perfect' I smirk to myself. "Neither!"

I drop Maka to the ground and silently apologize as he lets out a soft whimper. Charging at Shark I send a pressurized blast of my soul wavelength. The impact is instant and sends him flying backward. Next are the to thugs behind me.

"Don't just stand there!" Shark, surprisingly still conscious, barks through a mouth full of blood. "Get him!"

The lumbering giants come at me and I see Maka scramble behind a cabinet to avoid being trampled by their elephant sized feet. I move to the side and kick ones feet out from under him, while the other simply fell to the ground trying to grab me but I swiftly dodged him. I grab Maka and make for the exit, trying hard to remember exactly how we get out.

"Kid, we still don't have the black blood!" I curse myself at Makas reminder. We still don't have what we came here for, and I'll be damned if we leave here empty handed.

I stop and look around, trying to get a slim idea if where we are. The walk to the room we just fled from wasn't long but there had been many turns, making it feel like a maze. I can hear footsteps fast approaching and take a sharp left down a hallway identical to its counterpart, (I allow myself to admire the symmetry of it all) before bursting through a small green door. The moment I shut the door I'm assaulted by a heavy layer of sickly smelling smoke. Marihuana.

"Kid what's this smoke?" Maka looks up at me with dazed eyes. Pulling out a handkerchief I cover her mouth and nose. "What are you doing? Hey this clothe smells like you."

"Don't breathe in the smoke Maka. It's not good for you." I pull out another handkerchief and cover my own mouth and nose. It'll keep me from inhaling the smoke but now both my arms are occupied. 'Dammit! I just need to get the black blood and get out of here.'

"Maka, can you sense anyone in this room?"

She closes her eyes and opens then focusing on the past ahead of us. "Yeah there are a few people a little ways away. They don't seem to have noticed us yet, their souls seem to be really disoriented."

No surprise there, their probably the source of this smoke, and judging by how thick it is they must be stoned off their asses. Hmm, maybe...

"Maka, can you walk on your own for a while?"

She looks up at me with curious eyes. "Yeah if course." She jumps down, ever the graceful minx, and looks up at me again. "So what are you planning?"

I can't help smirking. "I think I'll be able to get the information I want out of theses guys, come on."

We walk forward, the smoke obscuring our vision. I stop when I see a silhouette of what appears to be a man on a couch. I raise my arm, bringing Maka to a fault behind me, and cough to get the mans attention.

"What?" His voice is deep and holds only a bit of agitation from being interrupted.

I try to disguise my voice into one that seems more menacing. "Shark wants us to get some blood samples but we seem to have list our way. Can you point us in the direction of the organ holding area?"

He takes a long drag before nodding his head knowingly. "Yeah this damn place is like a laby- a labyrin- a maze!" He stumbles over the word 'labyrinth' then laughs idiotically. It's all I can do not to roll my eyes in distaste. "You just go through that door there-" he says while pointing to a door cloaked in smoke. "Then you take a left, and then just go straight until you get to the big black door, then you're there."

I give him a small bow if thanks before grabbing Makas hand and exiting through the pre-mentioned door. As he said after a quick left and a short walk we're at the large black door leading into the room that holds our prize. Maka clings to me in the dark room and I try -with extreme difficulty- to find the black blood we lighting makes each veil of blood appear as if it hold black blood, and I have to squint to read the tiny labels. "Maka I can't see anything, can you read this?"

I reach my hand back to hand her a veil, but when I'm greeted with silence I turn to pure horror.

"Hello Shinigami-san, did you really think you could get away that easily?" He smile wickedly as the man next to h holds Maka in a choke hold. My heart drops into my stomach and I can't breathe. 'This isn't good.'


End file.
